1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device for a baby stroller frame and a hub, and more particularly to a quick-release fixing device for reliably connecting a hub to a baby stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional fixing device 1 for a baby stroller frame and a hub. The fixing device 1 includes a quick-release rod 11 having a front end connected to an end (with a lobe) of a lever 12. The quick-release rod 11 is extended through a plastic block 13, a washer 14, and a tube 15 with outer threading. The rod 15 is then extended through two bearings 17 in a hub 16, and two nuts 18 are respectively mounted to two ends of the rod 15. A sleeve 19 is threadedly engaged with one of the ends of the threaded rod 15 that extends beyond the hub 16. A threaded distal end 111 of the quick-release rod 11 extends beyond the sleeve 19 and engages with a resilient block 20 and a pressing block 21 and then fastened in place by a nut 22. The pressing block 21 is biased leftward with its conic section 211 bearing against a conic hole 201 in the resilient block 20. Thus, the resilient block 20 expands radially outward to tightly bear against an inner periphery of a tube 23 of the stroller frame. The stroller frame and the hub are thus securely engaged together. When the lever 12 is pivoted upward (FIG. 2), the quick-release rod 11 is moved rightward such that the pressing block 21 no longer presses against the resilient block 20. As a result, the resilient block 20 shrinks inward and thus does not bear against the inner periphery of the tube 23, thereby allowing rapid detachment of the hub 16 from the tube 23.
Nevertheless, the lever 12 might be inadvertently impinged and thus cause undesired detachment of the hub 16 during movement of the baby stroller.